


Comparsion

by Awenseth



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: AU, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata is suffering from the effects of the drug turning those who drink it into demons, but there is someone who is there to give comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparsion

**Author's Note:**

> This had been also a first time-not read that far ito the maga type of fic...

Leaves were falling slowly to the earth as the cold wind swept over the land, summer slowly fading in to autumn the last session before snow would cover everything. Pure white, only to be soiled by blood as the times change by the approach of a new century which doesn’t care about those giving their lives in these changing times. 

Saito Hajime one of the high ranking members of the Shinsengumi was standing silently under the large sakura tree inside the garden, gazing up at the colouring leaves, deep in thought. Their group which had stood together through many hard times had become just like the leaves of this tree, they had already lost some of their friends to death, two had left them and one would soon also pass away through his illness. A sigh escaped his dry lips, the times were changing and it seemed that everything bound to the past was fading away, even the people. Sighing again turned the man back to the house, Chizuru was currently in Setagaya to help the doctor care for Okita, no matter how much the later refused to worry the young woman they had taken under their wing. Since she was playing nurse was it his duty to look after their captain who still felt horrible because of what happened in the past months and also something other… 

…so was he now standing here by the door with a tray of tea in his hands waiting for a response from the man inside. 

This was not good, the silence made him start worrying. Putting the tray down he pushed the sliding door aside, he was right. There on the table half laying was a shaking figure, breathing heavy and irregular and he was sure that the other was also sweating. 

“Hijikata.” Saito brought out as he hurried to the other, gently touching the shaking shoulder. “Hijikata, answer me.” he called again when there was no reaction, he was already reaching out to see if he still had a pulse only to have his wrist gripped by a trembling hand, his hands were too cold. 

“Y…you should go now Saito, I…I’m fine…” he heard the other say in a raspy voice.

“Yes, and the snow is actually blue, no you are not fine Hijikata. You know well enough what it means when you have once taken Rasetsu.” Saito snapped, not even knowing why he felt so angry and let it show. There was also no doubt to it that the other also noticed then currently were pained looking violet eyes boring into his blue ones. 

“S…Saito, wha…what…” Hijikata was really shocked, beside the maddening pain he was in, usually was the violet haired male the calmest of their group, but now, he could see every little emotion painted on his face. 

“Don’t Saito me, and now don’t dare arguing with me.” he snapped before reaching for his katana and slicing his wrist before the other could try stopping him. When the crimson liquid started staining his pale skin did he turn to his comrade and long-time friend whose face was a mix of shock and hunger. “Drink it.” he ordered while pulling the other man inside his lap, wrapping an arm around his waist so that he doesn’t struggle. 

“Saito…” Hijikata tried to get out form the other’s grasp, but his body just wouldn’t listen, both from the hunger he felt by the sight of the crimson liquid glistering in the autumn sunlight and a strange feeling he couldn’t name, only that he wished to stay here like this. 

“I told you not to argue with me just drink or I will force you.” Saito commanded impatiently before he needed to bite back a groan wanting to escape his lips when a pair of cold lips closed around the fresh wound, sucking and licking up the life elixir. 

Hijikata tried to stop himself, but the hunger took over him and now was he drinking the blood of one of his friends. He didn’t know if it was because of the Rasetsu or because it was Saito’s blood, but he enjoyed the taste, it was in a way sweet like honey. Saito meanwhile watched him silently, but he couldn’t help himself to feel that annoying heat in his cheeks and relief flooding him as he watched the body in his arms relax and the colour returning to the for about a few minutes ago sickly pale cheeks. Shivers were running down his spine when he felt a tongue glide down his wrist, warm lips wrapping themselves around his fingers. 

“Hi…Hijikata wa…what are you doing?” he heard himself ask as the other suddenly twisted around in his lap so that he was now straddling the other samurai. Their eyes met, but the ebony haired male didn’t answer, only pressed his lips against Saito’s making him taste the metallic taste of his own blood before pulling away and resting against the firm chest. 

“I don’t know if it is because of that damned Rasetsu or I’m really getting too old here, but could you let me stay like this for a little while?” and this was a honest request, he didn’t know why he wished it so much to stay this close to Saito, at least for a few more minutes, but being like this, it was as if things wouldn’t be falling apart. 

“To be honest, I think that this is a selfish request from you, “ Hijikata felt down at this, but then the arms around him tightened, pulling him close so that he could now hear Saito’s heartbeat even clearer “, but even I can also be a selfish person.” the lavender haired samurai finished with a chuckle as he buried his nose into the once long ebony strains, enjoying the calming feeling to be able to hold the other man close, then he knew the cruel reality…

…soon they will fade away in these changing times… 

Owari


End file.
